


Last Night

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 11 (Lucas Edition) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Mark espera que Lucas no recuerde lo que sucedió entre ellos la noche anterior para que todo pueda seguir siendo como siempre lo ha sido.





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está ambientada como si fuera una universidad americana, de ahí que utilice los nombres “Mark” y “Lucas” para referirme a ellos.  
> Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir de este ship porque son muy tontitos y me venían al pelo para esta historia que se me había ocurrido hace tiempo. Espero que os guste.

Mark camina lentamente por el campus de la universidad a la que ha entrado esa misma primavera, cabizbajo y suspirando profundamente casi a cada paso. Está sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se dirige como automáticamente hacia el edificio en el que tiene la primera clase de la mañana, queriendo volver a su habitación en lugar de entrar a la aburrida lección de Estadística que le espera; sin embargo, Mark sabe que al menos yendo a clase y tratando de atender es mucho mejor que quedarse en su habitación, mirando el techo y comiéndose la cabeza por lo que había hecho la noche anterior… aunque una parte de él prefería eso a tener que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de encontrárselo cara a cara.

_“No tenía que haber venido a clases…”_ es lo que pasa por su mente _“¿y si me lo encuentro?”_ aquel es su mayor miedo, porque no sabe cómo lo enfrentaría _“Aunque tenía que salir de casa para no deprimirme y pensar en cosas innecesarias”_ su segundo mayor miedo, no poder dejar de pensar en lo que ha hecho _“¿Qué habrá pensado al levantarse y no verme allí?”_ se cuestiona, por último, porque la curiosidad le puede y lo que su amigo piense después de todo aquello es lo que más le importa.

Mark se detiene cuando en el bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros comienza a sonar su móvil, extrañado, porque sus amigos no suelen llamarlo, sino que le mandan mensajes o notas de voz como mucho, y saca el móvil del bolsillo, dándose cuenta de que en la pantalla aparece el nombre de la persona que no quiere encarar por nada del mundo: Lucas. Mark se queda como embobado mirando aquel nombre, sintiendo sonar la música que suena cada vez más lejana hasta que ésta se corta. Al final no ha cogido la llamada.

Mark lanza un suspiro profundo al aire y después se guarda el teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo, dispuesto a seguir caminando hacia el edificio en el que aquel día tiene que dar las clases. Sin embargo, no puede dar más que un par de pasos, porque antes de que llegue a dar más, siente cómo alguien le da una hostia en la cabeza, con la mano abierta. No tiene ni que girarse para saber de quién se trata.

—¿Por qué narices no coges el teléfono? —le pregunta Lucas—. ¡No me ignores!  
—Si me habías visto, ¿para qué me llamas? —cuestiona, sin siquiera girarse hacia él. No tiene las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarlo en aquellos momentos.  
—Porque te he visto cuando ya te estaba llamando —responde el otro.  
—Bueno, lo que tú digas… —murmura Mark, echando a andar—. ¿Qué es lo que querías? —no quiere hacer esa pregunta, pero la tiene que hacer porque está totalmente claro que el chico quiere decirle algo, sino no lo habría llamado.  
—¿No tienes nada que decirme? —pregunta Lucas. El corazón de Mark se para, pero aún así trata de tranquilizarse para contestar a aquella cuestión.  
—No.  
—Ya veo… —dice el otro y Mark siente que el tema va a quedar zanjado y que no le va a volver a decir nada… pero subestima el poder de ser pesado que tiene Lucas—. Como si me fuera a tragar eso —acaba diciendo.

Mark se siente acorralado. Sabe qué es lo que el otro quiere decirle, sabe qué es lo que quiere que él le diga, quiere que le dé explicaciones por lo que sucedió la noche anterior y Mark no quiere hablar de aquel tema. Por eso, sale corriendo. No sabe a dónde ir, solo quiere poner la mayor distancia entre él y Lucas… pero, aunque echa los restos corriendo, Mark acaba deteniéndose porque no está acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio, jadeando, totalmente sin aire, esperando haber perdido a su amigo. Una esperanza vana.

—Tenemos que hablar de lo de ayer —escucha que le dice la voz de Lucas, a pocos metros de distancia tras él, jadeando también por el esfuerzo de la repentina carrera matutina.  
—¿Lo recuerdas? —pregunta Mark, inspirando profundamente, preparándose de nuevo para echar a correr, según la respuesta que le dé Lucas.  
—Pues claro que lo recuerdo —es lo que le responde.  
—Entonces olvídalo.

Mark echa a correr de nuevo tras decir aquella última frase. Desde que lo que había pasado la noche anterior había pasado, Mark ha tenido la esperanza vana de que el otro no lo recordara porque las botellas de cerveza que ambos se bebieron, fueron abundantes. Mark corre como si le fuera la vida en ello, algo que quizás es bastante acertado, pero después de tan solo unos minutos, las piernas dejan de funcionarle como deben y acaba tirándose en el césped, detrás de uno de los edificios de la facultad, esperando que en aquel lugar, Lucas no lo vea. Sin embargo, escucha los pasos acelerados del otro llegar hasta aquel lugar y dejarse caer sobre el césped a su lado.

Con aquello, Mark entiende que Lucas no va a dejarlo escapar hasta que no hablen del tema que quiere hablar, por mucho que él se resista a hacerlo.

—Estoy tratando de que no se hable de esto… —murmura—, ¿por qué tienes que sacarlo?  
—Y… ¿por qué tratas tú de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada? —le cuestiona Lucas.  
—Porque… —Mark comienza a contestar, pero se calla a mitad y se hace una bolita sobre el césped, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y dándole la espalda a Lucas. Lo que ha estado a punto de decir no debería decirlo jamás.   
—Mark… ¿por qué me besaste? —le pregunta el otro directamente, haciendo que la reacción del chico sea cerrar los ojos fuertemente, deseando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.  
—Fue solo un beso —murmura, tratando de quitarle importancia, aunque tiene mucha importancia para él—. Estábamos borrachos, no es nada, olvídalo.  
—Me metiste la lengua hasta la campanilla —replica Lucas—. No creo que solo por estar borrachos se explique eso.  
—Mira, estábamos borrachos, estábamos cerca y te besé, piensa que fue solo la picadura de un mosquito y se acabó —responde rápidamente Mark, queriendo dejar zanjado aquel tema, pero para el otro el tema no estaba zanjado todavía.  
—¿Por qué finges que no pasó nada?  
—Déjalo… —susurra—. Si no lo hiciera… —Mark no puede evitar el suspiro que le sale de lo más hondo de su ser—. Dame un respiro, Lucas.

Después de aquello, Lucas no vuelve a hablar en unos momentos, respetando el respiro que Mark le ha pedido y el chico se lo agradece infinitamente porque le da tiempo a pensar un poco en cómo tratar de solucionar aquella situación, en cómo tratar de darle un punto final a aquella conversación que no quiere seguir.

—Mark —lo llama el otro—. Ni siquiera estabas tan borracho, el que bebió más fui yo.  
—Aunque bebiera poco sabes que se me sube muy pronto a la cabeza —replica Mark. Es mentira, está mintiendo como un bellaco… y Lucas lo sabe.  
—Mentiroso —escucha que le dice.

Mark tiene que respirar hondo para calmarse, pero al final no puede calmarse y salta. Deja de estar echo una bolita sobre el césped y se sienta de golpe, mirando fijamente a Lucas, cabreado porque se está sintiendo demasiado acorralado.

—¿Por qué no paras de sacar este tema? —le pregunta de malas formas—. ¿Qué pasa si por un casual hubiera alguna razón por la que lo hubiera hecho…? ¿Tienes que saberlo todo?  
—¿Tenías una razón? —cuestiona Lucas, pareciendo confuso.  
—He dicho si tuviera, en condicional —replica Mark—. como si yo te quisiera o algo… —no puede evitar añadir, aunque en voz baja, tan baja, que está casi seguro de que el otro no lo ha oído… pero Lucas siempre ha tenido muy buen oído para lo que le daba la gana.  
—¿Me quieres? —le pregunta.  
—No.  
—Entonces, ¿me odias? —le cuestiona el otro, como si tuviera miedo de la respuesta que Mark le fuera a dar.  
—No. No te odio —replica, exhalando un suspiro.  
—¿Qué es, entonces?

Y Mark se cuestiona en ese momento si estaría bien que lo dijera, que lo echara por tierra todo, que no se callara más y que le diera a Lucas la respuesta que éste llevaba todo aquel rato exigiendo. Eso es lo que ha estado tratando de evitar todo aquel tiempo… pero quizás es lo único que puede hacer para salir de aquella situación, aunque saliera de la peor forma posible.

—Si… te quisiera… —comienza, bajando su mirada—. ¿qué pasaría? —pregunta, pero antes de que Lucas conteste, añade—: sería raro… daría asco, ¿verdad?  
—No —replica Lucas de forma seria, algo inaudito en él, que no solía ser nada serio—. No, porque si me quisieras… yo re respondería que también te he querido todo este tiempo.

El corazón de Mark da un vuelco. No puede ser verdad lo que ha escuchado. Lucas tiene que estar jugando con él, tiene que estar burlándose de él, mintiéndole, haciendo algo tan cruel como darle esperanzas, hacerlo tener ilusiones. Lucas jamás ha dicho que le gustaran los chicos, la noche anterior cuando habían estado bebiendo se había pasado todo el rato llorando porque una chica lo había rechazado, así que, no puede estar diciendo la verdad.

—Mark… —susurra, con voz suave y el chico siente los brazos del otro alrededor de su cuerpo.  
—¿Qué haces? —no puede evitar preguntar.  
—Abrazarte.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Porque no quiero que estés triste… —responde—, porque me gustas —Mark resopla, incrédulo—. ¿No me crees?  
—No… —murmura.  
—¿Y si te besara me creerías? —cuestiona Lucas.

Mark no tiene tiempo a responder que eso es una idiotez, que no lo va a besar, que no lo quiere, pero antes de poder decir ni una sola palabra, Lucas ya se ha separado de su cuerpo, ha tomado su rostro entre sus grandes manos y lo ha mirado a los ojos fijamente, antes de acortar la escasa distancia que los separa para poder besar sus labios, de la misma forma que Mark lo había hecho la noche anterior, mostrando que realmente sí ha dicho la verdad. Y Mark se rinde a aquel beso y se derrite en los brazos de Lucas, sintiendo cómo su corazón late desenfrenadamente dentro de su pecho.

 


End file.
